Abhi Vindir
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Abhi Vindir |} Abhi Vindir (見捨てられた , Vindir Abhi) is a high-flying basketball player who is playing as the ace of Senshinkan High at the present time. He is a member of the Successors of the Miracles and is acknowledged as the best dunker of the group. Abhi is known as Fire Juggler (火災ジャグラ, Kasai Jagurā) and Airlines (航空会社, Kōkūkaisha) because of his Above-the-Rim style of play. After attending Teiko Junior High and leading them to three consecutive championships, Abhi became the ace for Senshinkan High. Personality Abhi is a very capricious person who changes pertaining to anything of everything. He never keeps ondoing the same thing,ranging from chossing his goals, to his favorite food, and if he gets bored, he'll just stop. That is all except basketball. When playing basketball he chages from his laid back personality to a more focused personality. When he plays basketball he becomes more quiet, thinking of ways to attack or defend. He gets so focused sometimes that he forgets to listen to his teammates or even coach which ends him being slapped by coach. But despite his flaws, he is still liked by his teammated who also in reture cares for them. Ironically, despite his powerful basketball playing style, he really hates egotistical people with talent, because he has experienced what it is to be born with no talent whatsoever, and has high regard for people who work really hard. No matter who the person may be, though he might not like the person. Appearance Abhi is a very casual dresser. He doesn't care of how people look at him, more of which, he would be more annoyed if people were to just appreciate of him of how he looks, not how he acts. He has a tall hair, and though it might not look real, he is actually natural blond. He usually just wears a casual tee, with blue jeans or cargo shorts. Skills Eruption Drive One of Abhi's special ability he has is his friction ability. This abilty litrreally heats the ball to the point that his opponents cannot steal it from. The way it works is when he dribbles the ball, he rotates it so fast that when it hits in the court, the ball warms up because of the frction of the court and the ball. With this, the ball cannot be stolen from him while driblling. Inferno Pass When Abhi passes his balls, he incorporates his friction ablilty to his passes plus his tornado ability. Because of this the ball becomes really hot and as a result it cannot be stolen, though it can be passed since since his tornado ability lets him gather the air to cool the ball down while in the air. The only problem is that he must be exactly correct with his rotation speed, because if it rotates too fast then it will cool faster than it suppose to, causing his opponents to steal the ball. But if the rotation speed is too slow than the ball will still be hot causing his teammates unable to catch the ball. Fancy Dunking Abhi's another talent would be his fancy dunking. With this ability he's able bto manuevear in the air making many different types of dunks. He can also mix his eruption abilty to his dunking making it gain more power thus causing a unstoppable dunk. Though this can be attained by being in the zone Meteor Jump Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:Successors of the Miracles Category:DRAFT